


Best of Husbands and Best of Men

by geeky_ramblings



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Chanukah, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-14 21:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13016853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: The third time he meets Washington, he talks him into having a Chanukah Party.





	Best of Husbands and Best of Men

The third time the met with George Washington, it had been around the holidays. In honor of his husband being back from the dead and the receiver of the extra bonus of having not so awesome powers from the Oculus, Mick talked his friend into giving the Samuel Osgood House's first Chanukah celebration. After helping out with decorating, Mick went to get Leonard while the rest of the Legends ate themselves into a food coma. Covering his husband's eyes, Mick led Leonard into the ballroom where everything (including a giant menorah) was set up.

As they walked in the room, Mick took away his hand and waited for his husband's reaction. Seeing the smile that lit up Leonard's face made all the last minute planing and talking Benjamin Franklin into make a menorah worth it. Living without Leonard had been hard and now that Mick had his husband back he wanted to live life to its fullest. Even if it meant spoiling Leonard a little bit with a party and a ton of presents that he had hiding on the Waverider. The night was still young and Georgie had a lot more surprises in store for his friend. One that included a sonnet that Alexander Hamilton (who Mick thought look a lot like the guy who wrote the musical about his life) had written for the occasion. It was a Chanukah party that neither Mick nor Lenonard would ever forget.

Once everything had died down and the party was over, Leonard showed Mick just how much he appreciated being spoiled by his husband.


End file.
